Night Of The Fireworks
by lizardo221
Summary: Naruto and Sakura must escape, but time is against them as the enemy puts its plans into motion. NaruSaku pairing oneshot.


This is a story that takes place in a time that has yet to come in Naruto. Team seven has to escape but time is against them as plans are put into motion. Many plot twists and grand moments are to follow.

Not tough enough to own Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura were running up what felt like an infinite flight of stairs. The cuts and bruises from battle weren't making this any easier but time was against them so they had to press on. Naruto soon saw the light at the top and encouraged Sakura to keep moving and keep pushing forward.

What they saw outside was breath taking to say in the least. They were on top of a skyscraper in a city where everything was bright and tall as far as the eye could see. This was the great city of the mist, a place fit to become an example for all villages to follow. Sadly, the rest of the world would never see such a dream for this place.

The two members of team seven were too much in awe to realize that someone else was on the roof of this massive complex as well. "This place did always seem to have quite an effect," said the voice. Naruto didn't turn around, keeping a smile on as he looked out over the wondrous place. "So uncle, what do you plan to do now? Were trapped in a massive city guarded by the most powerful beasts known to man and soon their power will be let loose onto the rest of the world." Said Sakura as she slowly turned around to look at her relative.

Her uncle just struck a thinking pose and stated "hehe, I guess I'll just have blow it all up, won't I." Sakura didn't know what to say to that but Naruto simply asked, "How do you plan to do that?" Her uncle thought about it for a minute and simply said "fireworks," making the other two present look at him oddly and repeat "fireworks" in a questioning tone. "You see," began Sakura's Uncle "sempai left a massive amount of fireworks to be used to celebrate this day, but I intend to use them a bit differently."

Before Sakura could ask anything more, her uncle turned to Naruto and calmly said, "take care of Sakura," as he put on his bright mask and drew a sword. Just then the floor cracked wide open and a now bloody leader of Akatsuki was flying towards Naruto, only to be stopped by the masked elder. "It ends tonight," the valiant man said as fire encased the both of them, ripping the floor from under their feet and sending them falling down the giant building.

Sakura didn't want to loose her uncle but Naruto knew what they had to do. As she stood over the new hole, Naruto calmly repeated her name till she looked at him. "Naruto what are you…" but didn't finish as he simply asked her "do you trust me?" She thought for a minute, she recalled in her mind the countless adventures they had together. "Do you trust me" was repeated as she thought of the many villains they had fought and the many friends they had made. They had been through a lot and had come so far. She thought about the good times and the bad times they have had together, and made her choice as she grabbed his hand and nodded. Once together, Naruto held her…and jumped…off the edge.

-----

The two men were falling fast and crashing into different parts of the building, but all the collisions didn't stop them from trying to destroy one another. This all ended with a thud as they went threw the bottom floor and were sitting in the cold dark basement of the wondrous skyscraper. "Only a fool would appose me, right…Tobi," said the leader as he slowly got up and made his way towards the fallen ninja. Tobi sat quietly and soon started to laugh and say "I'm not the fool tonight." The leader wanted to know what he meant but stopped moving when he saw what came out of the shadows around them.

"Its time to pay" stated a ripped up looking man.

"This is what you call karma" said a head as its body carried it in its arms.

"Eye for an eye" chanted a fellow without eyes to speak of.

One by one these men came out and slowly surrounded their so-called "leader". The shock said everything and Tobi simply replied, "Ororichmaru sends his thanks, well what ever is left of him any way." As the undead held down their former superior, Tobi made his way to a massive amount of crates and ripped one open to reveal all the fireworks. Laughing hard and holding a match Tobi turned and said "I guess I'm going out with a bang, aren't I sempai."

-----

Naruto and Sakura were falling fast, speeding down through countless wires and pipes that cover the city, and Sakura's screams were only making matters worse. Naruto stared at her and kissed her forehead. This caused her to quiet down and Naruto looked her tranquilly in the eyes and simply said, "I love you." Sakura wasn't sure what was more shocking, falling off the building or hearing that. "I love you no matter what happens, no matter where we go, or what we do, I'll love you." She wanted to say something but choose to instead just hold on to him tightly and shut her eyes.

Naruto prayed that he could pull off this move and focused better then ever before. He made a seal and before he knew it the two were on a boat looking at the distant city. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find that they were not dead. "How did we…" but Naruto quickly replied, "Ero-sennin might be a big pervert but he still knows a lot… including the 4th's favorite jutsus." Sakura wanted to ask more but stopped when she heard "yo, looks like the two of you got closer since the last time I saw you." Naruto flipped out and wanted to quickly explain to Kakashi anything to get him off the hock but was stopped when Sakura pulled him into a hug and kissed him passionately.

Naruto thought this must be a really good dream, but the lack of air was telling him otherwise, so he just enjoyed the moment. The two would have gone all night if it weren't for a sudden munching sound coming from a man to their immediate right. "And to think that all my work would be used like this, I guess Tobi did learn something about art after all ," said Deidara as he munched on dango and watched the city. Before any one questioned his presence, an explosion like no other was heard, one that leveled the city to nothing while thousands of colors shot all over the place, screeching and hissing through the night sky. "This has been one hell of a night," said Deidara as he, Kakashi, and many others watched the fireworks go off. Naruto and Sakura would have agreed, if they weren't enjoying fireworks of their own as well.


End file.
